


The Awesome Kidnapping

by ParkRyder525



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen, Wander over Yonder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Awesome decide to take the one thing Hater really needs and care about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awesome Kidnapping

Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for liking my WOY stories I really appreciate it! I know we are a little down that it end it but we can still save the show if you sign this petition: https://www.change.org/p/walt-disney-encourage-disney-to-make-wander-over-yonder-season-3 plus we can't let the fandom die either because then we won't get the show back!

Anyway this story is about Emperor Awesome decide to capture the one thing Lord Hater actually cares and needs: Commander Peepers.

So relax and enjoy the story!

P.S. This take place after “The Bad Neighbors” 

After the whole BBQ incident, Emperor Awesome decided to go back to his Limo-Ship and leave the Cul-De-Sac planet (I forgot the name of the planet). He couldn't believe that the other villains went Hater’s BBQ and found it cooler than his BBQ. But he knows the reason why the other villains found it cool is because of that nerdy pipsqueak commander he got Peepers.

Right now, Emperor Awesome was sitting in his hot tub upset after what happened. Two Fist Fighters name Hank and Norm noticed how upset Awesome is and decided to talk to him. 

Hank - “ Hey uh sir are you okay?”

Emperor Awesome scowled and had an annoyed look on his face. Are the Fist Fighters really that stupid or they just want to annoy him even more?

Emperor Awesome - “"Bro, do I LOOK ok to you? Hater just went and jacked up my party! That little pipsqueak went and showed me up. Again! First when he thought he could get away with insulting my looks and my cool things and now by 'apparently' throwing a better barbecue than me! I can't believe the other guys thought Hater's party was better than mine?!"

Norm - *laughing nervously and running his hand against his “head”* Uh well once you think about it sir, that Watchdog is basically the reason why Lord Hater is in 2nd place in the villain board. Plus he’s the only Watchdog that is actually worth fighting because the others are pathetic.”

Awesome paused to think about that. He'd fought Hater quite a few times and the Fist Fighters took care of Hater's Watchdog army easily. They were essentially useless but that pipsqueak on the other hand, he was different. He was smarter, stronger and was actually worth fighting heck he would make a better leader than Hater! 

Awesome remembered he had Hater eating out of his hands after he crashed into the Skullship and went partying with Hater afterwards. He was impressed how Hater moved up so quick and fast in the villian board and decide to go hang out with him. It was only when that nerdy runt of a commander got involved that things went wrong. 

But Awesome also began to think that without the commander, where did Hater stand? Right at the bottom surely. He wouldn't know what to do and would be totally lost. Hater and the watchdogs would of have to work with Awesome since they would be terrible villains!

Awesome - “ Hey actually come to think of it, without that little shrimp Hatey would be completely useless. Heck even that evil sandwich could've beat him!”

Awesome suddenly stood up from the hot tub with an evil grin on his face, showing off his sharp teeth.

Awesome - "I know exactly how Hater is going to pay for this. I take that runt out of the picture and Hatey is gonna be lost without him. Now this, I gotta see.”

Emperor Awesome got dressed up and went to the camera room. He saw that Hater’s ship wasn't too far from where’s he's at. Emperor Awesome did an cocky grin and said to Hank and Norm:

Emperor Awesome - “Alright bros I need both of you to get in that ship, and bring that little runt here!”

The two Fist Fighters saluted and use the mini ship to secretly go to Hater’s Skullship.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile back at the Skullship Hater was looking at his all of his old hater/Dominator love stuff. He got really angry because how she broke his heart and laugh at his face for even asking her out. Then he began to destroy them in rage with his thunder power. 

Hater - “"Stupid Dominator!... Laugh at me!.. After all I did for her!" 

He threw a H&D mug at the wall and began ripping up a Mr and Mrs pillow." He zapped the remains of the pillow causing the feathers to explode out of it. Hater heard the door open but he didn't care who it was because he was too angry. He was about to turn and zap whatever poor sap walked in but heard a "..Sir?" ..Oh he definitely recognize that voice; It was Peepers who wanted to check up on Hater. 

Peepers stepped into the room nervously he had heard Lord Hater yelling things smashing. He looked at the feathers on the floor and gave a sigh. He would be the one to end up cleaning that. 

Peepers - *sigh* "Sir, are you seriously STILL thinking about Lord Dominator?"

Lord Hater - “ Ugh no! I hate her now! After all the stuff I did for her, I realize that you were right she is a cold heartless jerk! Now that she got ice powers she more powerful then ever!”

Peepers: “Well I'm glad you're finally focused on actually defeating her, Sir! We could really use all the help we can get! Dominator is a formidable foe and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm going to need a lot of help to stop her!”

He glanced over the room at all of the broken stuff. Hater secretly zapped a Hater/Dominator drawing but Peepers noticed and gave an annoyed look. However he did like how powerful Hater gets every time he gets angrier. 

Peepers: “But I do like this hatred that you have towards her will really help us! We don't have time for tantrums! We need to get planning!”

Hater - *whining* “Oh do we have to?”

Peepers -”Yes! In order to be number 1 again!”

Hater - “Oh alright! I just got to use the bathroom.” 

Peepers - “Well okay sir I can wait.”

As Hater went to his bathroom, Peepers began to wait for him and started to plan out how to stop Dominator with his clipboard. However unknown to him, there was two Fist Fighters in the kitchen with a burlap sack in its hand. 

Hank - “Okay we got the sack let's go!”

Hank was about to leave until Norm stop him.

Norm - “Whoa whoa Hank we got to be careful! This is the smarty pants Watchdog we talk about earlier, he would of zap us or call Hater for help!”

Hank - “Oh yeah good point. We could knock him out, but we didn't bring any weapons.” 

Norm then looked around and saw a frying pan on a counter. 

Both - “Perfect!”

Norm took the frying pan and they both quietly left the kitchen. They tip-toed behind Peepers and for some reason, Peepers got a strange feeling that somebody was behind him. Before Peepers got a chance to see who was behind him, Norm uses the frying pan and hit Peepers in the back of the eye hard and it knocked Peepers unconscious and made him fall on the ground. 

Hater heard a thump. He glanced over at the door but shrugged. Peepers had most likely started clearing up the mess while he waited. Two of the Fist Fighters was rushing and scared that they would be caught so Hank quickly open the sack. 

Hank - "Hurry before Hater comes back!”

Norm then picked up Peepers, and stuff him in the sack. Luckily it was big enough and with Peepers successfully stuffed into the sack, the Fist Fighters turned tail and ran. They weren't concerned about the Watchdogs but they had to get out of here before Hater came back. They quickly got into the mini ship and went back to the limo ship. They saw Emperor Awesome relaxing in one of his hot tubs. Both Hank and Norm ran up to him and saluted while holding the bag.

Both - “We got the Watchdog Commander sir!”

Awesome stood up from his tub and smiled. 

Awesome - "I knew I could count on you, Bros!”

The fistfighters handed the sack to Awesome. He opened it and glanced into it, smirking when he saw the Commander laying there unconscious. 

Awesome - "Now we're talking! Oh yeah! I can't wait to see the look on Hatey's face when he realises that his precious little watchdog is gone! Though knowing him, that's probably gonna take a while."  
* laugh.* " Oh man, this is gonna be good. I'll finally be able to dish out some sweet revenge to them both." *Awesome struck a pose* "Watch out Hatey, I'll be coming for you, Bro! But first, where is my hospitality? We need to get our new 'guest' settled in" *he smirked down at the sack.*

()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile back at the Skullship, Hater had came out of the bathroom and noticed that Peepers wasn't there. 

Hater - “Peepers? Eh he probably at the meeting already.”

He went into the meeting room and he saw all a couple of the Watchdogs but Peepers wasn't there. That was surprising and weird because Peepers is usually the first one there saying all the boring stuff at the meeting. The other Watchdogs looked bored and was waiting for Peepers or Hater to come start the meeting.

Hater - “Hey where's Peepers?”

Teddy the Watchdog - “I don't know Sir, nobody seen him this morning.” 

Thing is weird Peepers is usually the first one there at meetings since he hates being late. Hater decide to check Peepers room but he wasn't there. He check the locker room, movie room, his room, bathroom, smooch room, etc, but he wasn't there. Hater was getting frustrated because he couldn't find Peepers anywhere. 

Hater - “WHERE'S PEEPERS?!”

Then he heard a ringing noise and that was coming from the main screen. Normally Peepers would answer it, but Hater couldn't find him so he decided to go answer it himself. He was starting to get annoyed by the ringing so he walked faster.

Hater - “I'm coming! I'm coming!”

He finally got to the main screen and picked it up. The person who was calling was none other than Emperor Awesome.

Emperor Awesome - “Sup bro!”

Hater - “Emperor Awesome!? What do you want?”

Emperor Awesome - “Oh I got something of yours.”

He moved back and it was a Watchdog sitting on a chair, tied up and trying to escape. There was a small burlap sack over it’s eye, and you can hear it's “mouth” is covered up by a bandana. Hater got really mad that Awesome took something that belong to him.

Hater - "Hey! That's one of my Watchdogs! How dare you steal something that belongs to me!"

Awesome -"Heh heh, you mad, bro?"

Hater narrowed his eyes. He knew Awesome was trying to rile him up so he decided to play it cool.

Hater - "Tch, no way. I have plenty of other watchdogs, 'Bro'."

Awesome smirked at the screen. Hater really was clueless. He tried not to laugh but laughed anyway. This anger and confuse Hater and Awesome stop laughing and wipe a tear from his eye.

Awesome - "You should really keep a closer 'eye' on them. Get it? Cause they're eyeballs? Haha! Oh man, I am not even sorry about that one! ..Speaking of Watchdogs, have you seen that little runt of yours lately?"

Hater - “Which one?”

Awesome - “You know that one with the helmet that's lighting bolt is longer then the other watchdogs who’s always by your side? What was his name again? Bleeper?”

Hater - “Hmmm...Oh! You mean Peepers! And he's here! He just...somewhere in the ship!”

Awesome - “Oh really? Cause I got something that you don't have!”

Hater - “ Oh really and what's that? Amazing powers and strength?” 

Awesome - “ No, this bro!”

One of the fist fighters took the burlap sack off and it was Peepers! He's trying to escape but was too tied up and gagged with a purple bandana covering his "mouth" which makes him hard for him to speak. Hater face dropped in horror and anger when he sees his best buddy was now captured by Emperor Awesome.

Hater - “Peepers?! But- but how?! He's on the ship! Or.. he was! What do you think you're doing with him, Awesome?! You're going to pay for this! I'll turn you into sushi if you don't let him go right now”!

Hater's clenched fists began to spark. He doesn't care if somebody else got his watchdog but if somebody kidnap his best friend Peepers is the biggest mistake they will ever make! 

Awesome - “ Whoa whoa hey have ever heard the saying “Finders Keepers?” I found this little pipsqueak and so I get get to keep him! Beside I just want to have fun with this little twerp! Later bro!”

Hater - "What?! No! Don't you dare do any-" *Awesome hangs up* "AWESOMMEEE!" *Hater fried the screen with his lightning* "RAWWRR! How dare he take my Commander?! Who does he think he is?! *use a microphone* Watchdogs! I want EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU TO GO TO THE MEETING ROOM, NOW!”

()()()()()()()()()

Back at the Limo-Ship, Peepers was still tied up and bagged and was trying to break free but the rope was too tight. Emperor Awesome was laughing at this until Hank ask him:

Hank - “So what should we do with him?”

Emperor Awesome - “Don't worry bros I got this. You get back to your stations and I'll take care of our guests.”

He saluted and left the room which leaves Peepers and Awesome alone. Awesome grinned. Oh the “fun” he could have with this runt, all of the possibilities. To him, Peepers was long overdue for a beating after Hater had interrupted, ruined it, and beaten him up in front of those lame aliens. 

Awesome stalked over to Peepers and stood in front of him, looming over him. Peepers glared up at him. He refused to be intimidated. He needed to find a way out of this but the ropes was too strong for him to get out off and he doesn't have any weapons with him.

The two watched each other for a bit, eyes never leaving one another. Then Awesome spoke:

Awesome - "I've been looking forward to this! You are actually number 1 on my punching bag list!" 

Then suddenly Awesome drew back his fist and drove it right into Peeper's stomach. Peepers let out a strangled gasp due to the gag as Awesome's fist connected with his stomach. Then fell to the floor. Awesome loomed over him again and Peepers tried once again to escape from the ropes but he couldn't break them or wriggle free.

Emperor Awesome - *laughing* “Man look how pathetic this runt is! He thinks he's Mr. So Cool when he's just a loser nerd!”

Peepers looked up but refuse to let Emperor Awesome see that's he's in pain or giving up. He tried to talk but the gag was making his talking sounded muffled 

Emperor Awesome - *mockingly* “Huh? What was that?”

Peepers looked up at Awesome with an angry look in his eye. He never wanted to kill someone as badly as he did now. But he refused to let Awesome riled him up since he knows how Awesome would get a kick out of seeing him in pain and there was no way he was going to give this this idiot what he wanted.

He tried to wriggle free again but no luck. The ropes were tied too tightly. Stupid Fist Fighters... why couldn't they be incompetent like the Watchdogs?! Peepers cursed his bad luck. A heeled boot struck him in his side, sending him rolling a couple of feet away. Awesome was now behind him laughing and Peepers couldn't see him. This was not going to end well as Awesome kept on punching and beating him.

()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile in the stage room, Lord Hater came into the meeting room and was angry then before. He walked up on stage and spoke in the microphone. 

Hater - “Watchdogs eyes up! As you all know! We been through very tough battles before! Now we are going to do one of the most hardest thing we ever done!! *began to cry and whine like a baby* That meanie Awesome took C-Peeps and I don't where they are and I just want my buddy back! *cried on the floor like a baby*

The were gasps of shock as the Watchdogs turned to each other in horror. Their Commander had been kidnapped? 

Teddy - “He was kidnapped by Emperor Awesome? I didn't see that coming!”

Pete - “When did this happen and how?”

Hater continued to bawl like a baby on the stage. The Watchdogs didn't know what to do. So they pushed Barry out to the front to deal with Hater.

Barry glared back at the other watchdogs then climbed onto the stage and began to awkwardly pat Hater's back, like he'd seen Peepers do many times before.

Barry - “Uh.. There there, Sir. We'll find him.”

Hater - “Y-You promise?”

Barry - “Uh yes?”

Hater - “Oh thank you. I want all of you to go find him! *angrily and quickly* And if you don't, there a one way ticket to the torture room!”

Barry's eye widened. He was not expecting that last part. Although given Hater's mood swings he really should have.

Barry -”Uhm! Yes Sir! understood!”

Barry looked out over the other Watchdogs, they were all looking at him expectantly.

Barry - “What?”

Zeke - “We need orders.”

Barry - "Oh right, Peepers isn't here so we don't have a Commander to give the orders right now. I guess... I'm going to have to do it?"

Gary - “Uh yeah?”

Pat - “Well maybe we shouldn't get Peepers back because he was kind of annoying and nerdy and is scary when he gets mad. Plus he would always zapped or yell at us whenever we do something wrong. ”

All the other Watchdogs nodded their eyes and agreed with that statement. Even though they respect Peepers, there are some times they didn't like him and wishes that he can just go away. However, Barry knows he can't just leave Peepers with Awesome, Hater would torture them forever and they would still need a leader.

Barry - “But guys! Don't you remember what happened the time Hater fired Peepers for thinking it was his fault for not getting so many planets? We were a big mess! We almost died and got beaten by a sandwich! Face it, we can't do the job like Peepers, we aren't brainy like him and it's would be too hard. Plus if we don't get him back, we are all going to be in the torture room.”

The other Watchdogs eyes widen realize that Barry is right. Without Peepers, they have no leader telling them what to do and they all know Hater is not that smart. Heck like Barry said, they almost got beaten by a sandwich and that would've totally been humiliated. There was no way they could do the job like Peepers can, it's too much work and they aren't that smart. Plus they wouldn't want to spend in the torture room. Barry noticed he got their attention look ready to get Peepers back!

Barry: - “Alright Watchdogs! Check the ship's radars, scour social media - see if Awesome has made any recent Spacebook posts that could give away his location! I want some Eyefighters deployed and searching for Awesome's limo! If Peepers was taken from the ship then they can't be far away! We need to find them NOW!"

All - Yes Barry!

()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile back at the Limo-Ship, Peepers was kicked on the ground again. He had bruises, some cuts, and scars on his body. He looked very tired and weak but he still didn't want to look weak or pathetic to Emperor Awesome. He still tries to wiggle his way free from the ropes. Awesome was starting to get bored. No matter how much he beat, kicked and punched Peepers the pipsqueak just took it. 

Granted he kind of had to since he was tied up but he should be crying by now! Trying to plead for mercy around the gag, making some sort of noise! Instead all he was getting out of him were small gasps and grunts as he was struck. There was no sign of fear in his eye. He just kept trying to get free from the ropes. That was really angering Awesome.

Awesome - "WHY *Stomp* AREN'T *stomp* YOU *stomp* CRYING?!" 

He kicked Peepers across the floor. Peepers lay perfectly still for a moment. Awesome watched in anticipation but then Peepers began to struggle again, trying to free himself from the ropes. 

Awesome - "UGH! Bro, this is so lame!" He walked over to peepers " I was expecting to get a better KICK *he kicked Peepers again* out of this. I forgot just how boring nerds actually are. Tch. Whatever. You're not even worth my time, I've got better things to do.”

He stopped kicking Peepers and was about to leave until he started to get an idea. 

Emperor Awesome - “Or maybe, I just need something else that would make you a pathetic crybaby! Since apparently a beating is basically nothing to you!”

Awesome walked over to Peepers, and picked him up off the floor. He carried him over to one of his hot tubs and dangled him over it. Peepers was feeling really dizzy at this point. His whole body was hurting, he was sure he was bruised all over. Awesome had suddenly stopped beating him and picked him up. Had he given up? Then he found himself staring down into a hot tub.

Awesome - “You know I could've just given you a swirly, but even I don't think that cool. I just find it a lame way to torture people and it's gross. What I'm about to do is even more fun and this would make you crying and begging for mercy!”

Awesome removed Peepers' gag, he didn't want to drown the Watchdog after all, just make him suffer. The gag was removed and the next thing he knew he was plunged into the water. He didn't have time to react or take a deep breath. Awesome was holding him in his fist, keeping him under the water. Peepers squeezed his eye shut tightly. Trying to calm himself. Awesome wasn't really going to drown him was he?

He was running out of air, his lungs were burning, he was on the verge of panicking but that wouldn't do anything. He couldn't move with both the rope and Awesome's fist around him. Finally he was pulled out of the water, he gasped hungrily for air, like a fish out of water. That was close. He saw the cruel grin Awesome was giving him then he was suddenly plunged back into the water before he caught his breath. The water muffled his hearing but he was sure he could hear Awesome laughing.

()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile the Watchdogs kept looking to find Awesome’s ship. Hater was starting to get impatient and worried because he's afraid what if Peepers is getting tortured or killed by Awesome. He wouldn't know what to do without his commander and best friend. After what seem like forever, Pat had managed to find emperor awesome location 

Pat - “Lord Hater sir! I located Emperor Awesome ship!”

Hater shot up from his seat. Finally they managed to find something good!

Hater - "You did?! Where?! I'm gonna fry him for taking C. Peeps!" 

He shot a bolt of lightning at the ceiling and Pat cautiously took a step back. He doesn't want to get Hater more angry. 

Pat - "Awesome's ship is currently near the planet Ziziks. Not too far from here, we're already on course, Sir.”

Hater - "Get us there as soon as possible!"

Hater walked past him, leaving the room. He could feel the anger flowing through him. He was going to take Peepers back and make Awesome pay. He blasted a sign to pieces on his way past to let off a little stream.Then the ship quickly went to the planets and saw Emperor Awesome Limo- ship. Hater then jumped out the skull ship and went inside the limo. 

Lord Hater - “AWESOME!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!”

Some of the Fist Fighters came but Lord Hater just zapped them since they were in his way. 

Hater - "Awesome! You better get out here right now! Or I'll rip your dumb ship apart!" 

A few more Fist Fighters attempted to grab Hater, but he blasted them away with a shockblast of green lightning. The Fist Fighters flew back into the walls. 

Hater continued marching through the ship, blasting both objects and Fist Fighters along the way. Then he called the Watchdogs to take care of the Fist Fighters. 

Hater - "Awesome! You had better not have hurt Peepers! Or I will fry that ugly face of yours! Get out here!"

Then Emperor Awesome began hearing the noises that was going on outside the room and let Peepers out who was coughing and gasping for air. 

Awesome - “Aw man it's Hatey!”

Peepers eye widen in happiness! Hater had came here to save him!

Peepers - “Si-”

Then Awesome punches Peepers in the eye. There was no way that pipsqueak is leaving without going into a coma or letting Hater get his precious Watchdog back. 

Awesome - “Shut it nerd!” 

Peepers then noticed the gag was back covering his mouth and was thrown on the ground by Awesome. 

Awesome - “I will deal with you later!”

He left the room and saw that Hater send his Watchdogs to go fight the Fist Fighters. Emperor Awesome came out look all confident and smug when he saw Hater.

Awesome - “What’s up Hatey?”

Hater - “You know exactly what's up! Where's Peepers?! You better not have hurt him! I will make you pay!”

Emperor Awesome - “Peepers huh? Sorry I don't know of some loser who name is Peepers hmm oh wait! How about you meet my commander fists!”

He punch Hater in the face and his jaw broke off. Hater tried to yell an insult but it just came out muffled. He sent a blast of green lightning out which sent awesome flying back into the wall. Hater took this moment to retrieve his jaw and reattach it. 

Hater - "You really think you can beat me - Lord Hater Number 1 Superstar?! I've kicked your sorry butt before and I can do it again, Emperor Dorksome! Now where is my Commander?!"

Emperor Awesome- “Hey bro that's for me to know and you to never find out!” 

Hater let out a yell and a fist fight between Hater and Awesome began. Meanwhile Peepers saw the Watchdogs was busy battling the Fist Fighters and he was struggling to call them but can't cause the stupid gag covering his mouth. The helmet came off since we was trying to wiggle his way out. Then one of the Watchdog came into the room.

Bill - “Hey!”

Peepers had a hopeful look on his face. 

Bill - “Oh it just one of the Watchdog. Let me know when you find Peepers!”

He left and Peepers got mad. He move himself up and managed to get the helmet back on his head. He saw a big puddle of water due to Awesome kept dunking him and gets an idea. Peepers struggled to get himself over to the puddle. He rolled into it and began to squirm, trying all of his limbs. After a bit of time he managed to slip his right arm out. He removed his helmet and used the lightning bolt to cut through the rope, freeing himself. He forced himself to his feet. He had to find Hater.

Peepers then remember he still had the gag on and he quickly removed it. He was limping due to the beating and his left ankle was sprained. He felt so hurt and exhausted but he knew he had to keep going on. He managed to find Hater and Awesome fighting and Hater doing good but was looking tired. Wanting to help, he found a laser from one of the unconscious Watchdog and use to shoot Awesome witch fried him a bit. 

Awesome -”Ow! What the?”

They both see Peepers looking weak and injured. 

Hater - “Peepers! You're alive!”

Peepers - *panting* “Yes...I am sir!"

Awesome - “Why you little!”

He kicked Peepers right in the stomach and it caused him to go flying and landed in one of the hot tubs. There was a loud roar from behind him and suddenly Hater tackled Awesome to the ground, absolutely furious. Hater proceeded to punch Awesome in the face. He had knocked Awesome's stupid crown off. Awesome cursed, Hater's adrenaline rush must have come from seeing his Commander and best friend get punted across the room and landed in the water knowing he can't swim due to being badly hurt.

Hater heard a spluttering noise and turned his attention to the hot tub. Still pinning Awesome down with his weight and one arm, Hater raised his left arm towards the tub as has hand began to glow. A green glow came from the tub, and Peepers was lifted out of the water by Hater's powers. He was dropped on the ground in front of the tub however when Awesome managed to get his arm free and punch Hater in the face.

Then Hater gave the final powerful punch and it send Awesome across the limo ship and was beat up and knocked out. Hater turned around and he saw how Peepers was badly hurt and he was panting due to almost drowning. He looks weak, wet, and had his hand on his stomach. Hater noticed this, and he rushed to Peepers side and crouched next to him. Peepers vision was blurry but sees a red and white blurry figure in front of him and Peepers knew it was Hater. However he doesn't want Hater to think he was weak or too badly hurt.

Peepers: *panting* “It's ok, Sir. I'm fine…”

Peepers tried to push himself to his feet but he felt so weak from the beating he had from Awesome and he fell forward but Hater thrust his hand out and caught him. Lord Hater knew Peepers was too badly hurt and he want to carry Peepers, but he didn't want to look like a big softie who's carrying his best buddy in his hands. He could also hold him in his fists like he did at that fancy party when the Black Cube sucked out his soul, but was afraid he cause more injuries to Peepers. That he decide to slung Peepers over his shoulder because to Hater, that is the manliest way to carry a person and buddy.

Hater - “Watchdog eyes up! *all of them came* “We did it! We finally got Peepers back!”

The Watchdogs all cheered and pumped their fists up and down in the air. Peepers winced, he wasn't very comfortable being slung over Hater's shoulder but that probably due to the beating he took. Everything hurts him even talking hurt him but he knew he had to get Lord Hater attention. 

Peepers - “Sir..."

Hater snapped out of his celebrating when he heard Peepers' pained whine. He remembers that Peepers is hurt from the beatings he had gotten from Awesome.

Hater - "Watchdogs! Back to the skull ship! We got Peepers back and I kicked Awesome's butt AGAIN. We're done here!" 

The Watchdogs saluted and marched off the ship in formation. Then they made inside the ship and Hater was still had Peepers slung over his shoulder.

Hater - “WHOO!! Oh man I'm so glad we are back! That Awesome doesn't know who he is messing with! He just got his butt kicked by me! Lord Hater number 1 superstar!! *laughs evilly* Man! Wasn't that an awesome fight huh Peepers? *however Peepers didn't respond* Peepers?

Hater then looked in a mirror and saw that Peepers was unconscious due to the beating. Lord Hater looked scared and worried about his best buddy. 

Hater: Peepers?!

Hater pulled Peepers off of his shoulder and began to frantically shake him so he can wake up. 

Hater - "C. Peeps! Wake up! ....Why isn't he waking up?!"

Bill the Watchdog - “Um, Sir. You probably shouldn't do that.. He's injured and needs help.”

Hater stopped shaking Peepers and quickly remembers that, but didn't want to sound like an idiot. 

Hater - "I knew that! Shut up! Now where should I take him? To his room?” 

Bill - “Well no you should take him to the infirmary.” 

Hater - “ Huh? Oh! right right! Uh...where is that again?”

Bill pointed down the hall and Hater hurried in that direction. He had slung Peepers back over his shoulder. He pressed the buttons on very door he came across. Zigzagging from one side of the hall to the other and back again. 

Hater - "Where is the stupid thing!?" 

Then eventually he came to the last room, upon pressing the button he was greeted by a giant skull wearing a head mirror. 

Hater - "Finally! I can't believe it was the last stupid room!"

Then he gently left Peepers on the bed for the doctor and nurses for fix him up and decide to wait in the waiting room. Then an half hour later Hater saw a watchdog Doctor coming toward him. 

Hater - “HOW'S PEEPERS?!”

The Doctor looked surprised and scared on how Lord Hater was acting. He never acted like that when it comes to a watchdog. 

Doctor - “Well uh he got some cuts, bruises, and a couple of bad sprains. He also have a little bit of water in his lungs but he will be fine in a few days.”

Hater - “Oh thank grob *realize the doctor was right there* I mean whatever! I just wanted to see how he was doing so he can get back to work soon.” 

Doctor - *confuse* Okay…?”

()()()()()()()()()

Peepers groans and he open eye and everything looked blurry. He blinked a couple of time and his vision cleared up and saw he was in the infirmary. He couldn't remember what happened. It like one minute, he get was kidnapped, next he was in a hot tub now he was in the infirmary. 

Peepers - *groans* “What is it all a dream?” *he sat up and wince in pain* okay definitely not a dream.” *coughs*

He looked down and saw that he had some bandages wrapped on his body, and a cast on his left wrist. The cast had some writing on it from the watchdogs. He pulled the blanket up and saw he got more bandages on legs, a cast on his right knee, and a cast on his left ankle. He also saw that the casts had some writing on them but he couldn't really see it due to blanket. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he coughed again.

Wow he must of suffered from...something that he can't remember. He put the blanket down and saw that on the table there was a couple of “Get Well” cards, candy, and flowers. There was even his helmet on the table and Peepers put it back on. 

Then he saw Lord Hater coming into the room holding a present in his hand. It was small box with red wrapping paper with yellow lighting bolt decorated on it and a black ribbon on it. He was looking a little sad and was looking down at the present.

Peepers - “Sir?”

Hater looked up and was surprised (and secretly his joy) that Peepers was awake.

Hater - “Peepers! You're awake! I mean uh *trying to act cool and tough* so you're awake huh?”

Peepers - “Yeah I don't really *coughs* remember what happened though.”

Hater - “Really? You were kidnapped by Emperor Awesome and he beat you up! He even almost drowned you!”

That when all the memory started flowing back to Peepers. He started to remember how Awesome kept punching and kicking him while he was tied up and gagged. Awesome even dunked him in the hot tub a lot and even kicked him in the hot tub when Peepers tried to help Hater. The last thing he remember was passing out and was slung over Hater’s shoulder. No wonder he felt sore and his lungs feel like two water balloons. 

Peepers - “Oh yeah I remember now!”

Hater - “Yeah! You almost scared me-I MEAN Watchdogs! Yeah yeah you scared the Watchdogs for passing out.”

Peepers - *looks at the gifts he got* “Uh sir did *coughs* got those for me?”

Hater - *scoff* “No! I didn't get anything for you!”

Peepers - “But you got a gift in your hand.”

Hater - “Oh uh yeah! So you can uh...uh...watch me throw out it out! *put in the trash can that was next to Peepers hospital bed* anyway I just wanted to say to umm...Get better quickly...So we can start planning on how to stop Dominator.” 

Hater then left the room and that's when Peepers did a “smile” he knows that Hater was just faking the toughness and was really worried about Peepers and was glad that he was okay. The only reason he did that is because he was afraid the doctors would show up and see Hater actually being nice to a watchdog so Peepers didn't blame him for it. Peepers just went along with it so he can make Lord Hater feel happy. 

He looked at some of the cards and saw that some are from Hater while the others was from the Watchdogs. He pull the blanket down a little and saw that Lord Hater wrote big on his ankle cast that said “Lord Hater Number 1 Superstar!” while the other watchdogs had to write their names small. He move his left wrist and saw that the cast also have Lord Hater signature. He reached for the trash can and open his gift. 

The gift was a picture of him and Hater taking a selfie while taking over a planet. On the bottom of the picture frame it said “Lord Hater Number 1 Buddy!” Peepers almost cried tears of joy and hugged the picture. He was really happy that deep down Hater does cares about him and he really is Hater’s best friend. He put the picture on the table and fell asleep so he can recovered and was happy that he got a best friend like Hater.

Hope you all like it!


End file.
